


《一了百了》——下

by boli_hh



Series: 《一了百了》 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	《一了百了》——下

金钟云车速度极快的开着车冲向李赫宰家，把来不及跟上的手下远远的甩在后面，李赫宰紧跟在他后面猛追。金钟云虽说是站在他这边了，但最后离开的眼神分明是不相信。李东海现在自己在家里，金钟云万一没控制住直接把人解决了，李赫宰一想到这头皮都发麻，踩着油门紧紧的跟在金钟云后边。  
两辆车疯狂的窜出去，只留下汽车尾灯。

金钟云甩上车门就进了院子，李东海正弯腰摆弄花，听见声音刚回过头就被枪指着，冰冷的金属抵在他的额头上，金钟云声音冷的像掺了冰碴。  
“李东海，我真是小看你了。”

随后赶到的李赫宰火都没熄慌张的跑下车，把李东海拽到自己身后藏好，金钟云抵着枪指着他的胸膛，李赫宰往前上了一步堵住枪口。  
“哥，就算是你也不行。”

“李赫宰你疯了吗？他是警察！”

“他不是！”李赫宰紧紧的拉住李东海的手，把人扯到自己身后挡的严严实实“至少他现在不是了。”

“哥，没有他我早死在警察手底下了。”

他们三人僵持片刻，金钟云叹口气收了枪，李赫宰把他摁在沙发上转身去倒水，千叮咛万嘱咐别打起来，得到了两个人的保证才敢离开。  
金钟云眯着眼打量他，李东海坦然的坐着任由他打量，摊了摊手开玩笑“别老看我啊，赫宰会吃醋的。”  
金钟云嘁了一声翻了个白眼，李东海瞧着他的反应放下了心“我救他曾经杀了不止一个警察，现在哪也去不了啦，这下能放心了吧。”

 

金钟云看着他俩黏黏糊糊的样儿最后也没说出反对的话，只狠狠地剜了他们一眼。李赫宰心里明白这就算是同意了，便卯着劲的在金钟云面前秀，愣是把金钟云烦的连饭都没吃就走了。出门的时候李赫宰跟在他旁边，金钟云回过身问他“你想好了？”

李赫宰郑重的点点头，他是真的腻了这种日子，有了李东海他更想好好享受生活了，又或者说，他想好好活着。  
金钟云没再多问，上车就走了。李赫宰一早就跟他商量过要隐退的事，人想走他也没打算要拦着，找到想相守一生的人去过安生日子不是挺好的。

他们出国的事开始提上日程，一切都在准备的过程中，因为两个人现在都是被警察紧盯的人，肯定是不能正大光明的从官道走了，金钟云开始疏通关系帮他们上黑道跟着运输毒品的船出去。  
反正李赫宰也不用忙帮会的事了，两个人天天窝在一起看房子。他们准备去瑞士生活，要买下一栋小别墅，最好是院子大一点，李东海喜欢花花草草的可以养在里面，最好再有一条狗。  
李东海指着李赫宰哈哈哈的笑，那最好要长得像你的。李赫宰自信的吹了吹额前的刘海，哪有像我这么帅的狗。

李东海了解警察的那些套路，他们把能准备的全都准备好了，一切都向着好的方向发展。  
终于，金钟云给他们传了消息，让他们准备准备，下个礼拜有船出港他们跟着一起走。  
李东海拉着李赫宰的手想回一趟老家，李赫宰亲自开着车带他回去的，陪着他去了爸爸的墓地恭恭敬敬的磕了头，又远远的看着妈妈拎着菜蹒跚的回了家他们才回去。李东海是舍不得的，他们这一走就不会再回来了，这一辈子再也见不到家人了。  
回首尔的路上李东海眼泪汪汪的看着钱包里的相片发呆，李赫宰揉了揉他的头“要不再等等？”  
李东海摇摇头，他太熟悉警察的那套了。夜长梦多，以后还不知道能出什么事。

 

 

所以当他们在那艘离港的船上被军船包围住的时候，李东海还能淡定的坐在船舱里和李赫宰开玩笑。李赫宰也不慌，听着外面震耳欲聋的直升机螺旋桨的声音和不停传来的喊话声也不见丝毫着急。  
他们俩互相看着对方，李东海突然笑出声。  
“怎么办呀，咱们要撂在这了。”

“出不去了，你害怕吗？”

“我？我当年都敢卧底到你身边，你说我害怕吗？”李东海透过舷窗看了看外边，遂放下窗帘。  
李赫宰抱了抱他“那咱们就拼一下？死在海里总比死在条子手下好。”

他们俩潜进货船的驾驶舱，打晕驾驶员反锁了驾驶舱的门。李东海看着李赫宰熟练的操作调笑“怎么你这个首尔长大的比我这个在海边长大的开船还熟练啊？”

李赫宰转过脸挑眉“这世上就没你老公不会的，懂吗？”  
李东海嬉笑着凑过去捧着他的脸亲了一口，李赫宰把人拉在身前，从身后抱着他开船往前冲，那里有一艘军船横着拦住出海的路。

李赫宰马力开到了最大，货船以最快的速度冲出去，直挺挺的撞在了横在他们面前的船上。军船被拦腰撞翻，他们的船头也开始冒着滚滚浓烟和火花，李赫宰丝毫不在意，继续朝着远方的大海开去。  
空中盘旋的直升机俯冲着跟过去，在上级的指示下冲着这艘突然发疯一样的船只开火，其余的船在他们身后紧跟着穷追不舍。  
李赫宰一脸兴奋的用木棍别住加速的档，看着驾驶舱的画面上他们在一望无际的蔚蓝大海里畅游。

“宝贝咱们这也算是圆满了吧，我们死前是在一起的。”

李东海掏出手枪拍在桌上“谁先动手？”

“有现成的，哪有你动手啊。”  
李赫宰拉着他跑出船舱，打开门的前一秒突然回身抱住李东海，咬着人的嘴唇不放。撕咬的力度像是他们重新开始的那天，口腔全是血锈味。他们用力抱住彼此的身体，李东海的眼泪挂在睫毛上，被李赫宰轻轻的吻走。

“舍不得我是不是？”

“嗯，这辈子在一起的时间太短了。”

李赫宰把旁边的救生绳拆下来系在两个人的相握的手腕上，缠了好几圈又打了个死结，最后还不放心的拽了拽。  
“好啦，这样就不会走丢了。咱们下辈子早点遇见，然后在一起一辈子。“

李东海使劲的抱住他吻了吻脸颊，两个人打开门冲到甲板上，在四处弹射的枪林弹雨中直接从护栏上翻下去跳进海里，一起游向海底深处。  
李赫宰毕竟水性不如人，很快就到了憋气的极限，他条件反射的挣扎了几下，李东海抱着他吻上去，把嘴里的空气渡过去。在周身一片冰冷寂静的海洋里，他们环抱住对方感受此生最后的温度。  
最终，到两个人的极限时，他们抓着对方放松身体任由沉沦。

 

金钟云接到消息的时候已经来不及赶过去了，他最后能做的，也是唯一能做的，就只是动用所有的关系把两个人的尸体从海里打捞上来。  
被水泡发的尸体肿胀不堪，几乎快辨认不出原样，唯有两个人相握的手上款式相同的戒指能让金钟云相信这是他这么多年如亲兄弟一般的人。  
他把所有人都赶出去，一个人在停尸间待了一下午，隔着紧闭的大门依然能听见他的痛哭。金钟云跪在地上抓着李赫宰的手一句话也说不出，豆大的眼泪噼里啪啦的砸到低声形成一个水坑，倒映着他恸哭的模样。

 

金钟云在首尔市郊买了个别墅，照着李东海留在家的电脑里存着的图片，把别墅里里外外装了一遍。大大的院子和独栋的小楼，花园里种着花花草草，有欧式的小亭子和秋千，后院修了个游泳池，又建了个小小的狗窝。  
他没给李赫宰和李东海买墓地，带着他们的骨灰来到院子里找了处花开的最旺的地方埋下，这是整个院子里阳光最好的地方。阳光照过来的时候很暖和，像是李赫宰和李东海呆在一起的时候，两个人脸上餍足的笑容。

两个骨灰盒并在一起，金钟云坐在一边摸了摸盒子，又舍不得的碰了碰。  
“赫宰啊，房子帮你们装好了，每个地方都是按照你们喜欢的来的，好好在这过吧，咱们以后会再见的。”

金钟云最后的看了一眼两个盒子，红着眼眶一捧一捧土填上，逐渐没过盒子将这片地变成了原样，好像从来没存在过一样。

金钟云站起身向外走，耳边却突然传来李赫宰和李东海的笑声。  
他回过身去看，恍惚间看见李赫宰拉着李东海的手在院子里四处跑，又突然松开手躲在树后逗着人。像那年他在堂会楼上见到的那样，李赫宰悄悄走到李东海身后一把抱住，李东海被他吓了一跳，回过神来大笑着抱住他，两人在树下接吻。  
远处的两个人化成眼泪落下，金钟云眨眨眼睛抹掉眼泪，院子里寂静如初。他认真的关好院门，小心翼翼的收好钥匙转身离开。

他一步步走的极为认真坚定，背影看上去孤单又牢靠。从此以后，他只有自己一人，没有兄弟，没有友情，只有自己。

End.


End file.
